A Special Day
by Thecrazyrabidfangirl
Summary: Sequel to 'It's Perfect' - It is a special day for Tsumugi, though someone important seems to have forgotten... Tsumugi x Yui


**Summary: **It is a special day for Tsumugi, though someone important seems to have forgotten...

**Genre(s): **Romance

**Character(s): **Tsumugi K., Yui H.

**Pairing(s): **Tsumugi x Yui

**Story Type: **One-shot; Sequel

**Disclaimer: **I do not own K-ON!

**Author's Notes: **This is a sequel to my story _'It's Perfect!'_ Therefore it is highly recommended that you go and read that story before reading this one.

* * *

><p><em><strong>* A Special Day *<strong>_

It was an early, sunny morning in Tokyo City. The barely risen sun shone its young light down through the windows of Tokyo University as young college students bustled about, many covering up their exhausted yawns. However, one young woman was full of energy and excitement, contrasting the otherwise sluggish morning. She casually strode down the hall, her long blonde locks swaying slightly with her movement. The same school bag that she kept as a memento from her high school days was slung over her shoulder, which also bounced lightly with her steps. Her ever present, gentle smile shone on her face, giving off a radiance all its own and her blue eyes sparkled as she thought of the knowledge she would gain from the day of learning to come. She made her way down the hallway, casually heading towards her first class of the day, entrenched deep in her own thoughts.

"Mugi-chan~!"

Tsumugi Kotobuki was torn from her thoughts as the cry of another young girl barreled down on her. Suddenly, Tsumugi felt her arm encased in a vice-grip that almost caused her to lose feeling in the limb.

"Yui-chan!" Tsumugi cried back in both surprise and elation as she looked over at the brunette's beaming face. Without a word, Yui leaned up and planted a full-blown kiss on the blonde's lips. Tsumugi blushed intensely for a moment before her gentle smile grew against Yui's kiss.

Hallway traffic seemed to come to a dead stop as many of the girls' fellow students stood and gawked at the affectionate display. Tsumugi became aware of the staring eyes and broke the kiss.

"Y-Yui-chan, not in public..." she whispered as her cheeks flared up even more. Yui grinned and giggled as she squeezed her entire body against the blonde's arm.

"Sorry, Mugi-chan~," she replied cutely but still apologetically.

Tsumugi smiled and resumed her journey towards class with Yui still affectionately clinging off her arm. She glanced adoringly over at Yui, the utterly blissful and carefree expression on her face warming the blonde's heart.

_'It feels just like yesterday...but it's been awhile, hasn't it?'_ Tsumugi thought as she absently reflected on the past couple of years that she had been together with Yui.

"I love you, Yui-chan," Tsumugi said suddenly, her voice soft and caring.

Yui looked slightly surprise, perhaps she herself had been off in her own mind, but she lovingly replied all the same. "I love you too!"

Tsumugi then noticed that Yui's bag looked strangely bulky, more so than normal. She knew that the brunette often stuffed odd things into her bag, but this time it looked filled to capacity and almost too heavy to carry.

"What's in your bag, Yui-chan?" Tsumugi asked curiously. Yui looked between Tsumugi and her bag for a moment.

"Oh, nothing!" she replied simply as she grinned happily.

Then, another thought struck the blonde. _'Today is..!_'

"Yui-chan, do you remember what today is?" she asked, her voice calm and controlled, but an undertone of excitement betrayed her. Yui looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Hmmm...I don't know! What is today?" she responded quizzically.

_'She forgot..? She didn't forget last year!'_ Tsumugi thought in surprise, though a tinge of hurt pained her mental voice.

"Oh...it's nothing," Tsumugi replied as she forced a cheery smile to prevent her internal thoughts from bleeding through into her features.

Both girls were startled as the class bell suddenly rang; they looked around frantically and realized that, in their affectionate daze, they had both walked right past their classroom. The pair turned on their heels and rushed back, managing to get in just as the teacher was shutting the classroom door and the girls grinned sheepishly as he gave them disapproving looks.

*** K-ON! ***

Lunch time rolled around and Tsumugi was walking down the hallway, heading out of the school. She and Yui had been separated by their individual classes after their first of the morning; however, she knew a particular spot where the brunette would come to find her.

Shortly after coming to the university, both girls had discovered a seldom visited area on the school grounds. They then began to eat lunch together at this spot, reveling in the intimate opportunity that the unique place brought. The blonde smiled wistfully as she approached the beautiful cherry blossom tree that was cleverly secluded at the corner of the university building. Memories flooded Tsumugi's mind. Yui and herself had only been at the university for a month but it seemed as though they had already shared a lifetime's worth of affectionate moments and kisses beneath the blooming blossoms.

She arrived at the spot, set her bag down at the trunk of the tree then sat down beside it, her legs daintily tucked beneath her knees. She then unzipped her bag and took out her lunch. Just as she was about to dig in, she felt a moist peck on her cheek and saw Yui's bag hit the ground just in front of her. Tsumugi glanced up and saw Yui smiling down at her.

"Hey, Mugi-chan," Yui greeted happily as she plopped down onto her bag, using it as a seat, though summarily crunching anything inside.

Wordlessly, Tsumugi speared a sausage on her chopsticks and held it out to Yui, who happily opened her mouth and allowed the blonde to feed her. Yui's face devolved into a blissful blush as she contentedly chewed.

"So good!" she cried out. Tsumugi smiled and ate one herself, then repeated the action.

This process continued as both girls enjoyed each other's company, yet thoughts that had been brewing since that morning nagged at the blonde's happiness.

_'Did Yui-chan really forget..?'_ she wondered absently. _'She remembered it was our anniversary last year...'_ she continued as she thought back to the day that she officially marked as the day their relationship had began. Her mind flashed back to all the effort she had put into that cake that she had baked for Yui, and how not long after that she had confessed her feelings to the brunette.

"Yui-chan, don't you think today is a special day somehow?" Tsumugi began innocently and casually as she fed Yui again.

"Is it? What's going on today?" Yui replied through a mouthful of food, barely being comprehensible. Tsumugi smiled gently at the brunette's air-headedness.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," she chided lightheartedly. Yui loudly swallowed then grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry," she replied cutely.

"But, don't you remember today marking something special..?" Tsumugi pushed, her tone more urgent than before . Yui looked as though she were absently thinking for a moment before she pounded her hand into her palm, a look of serious realization on her face.

"Mugi-chan!" she replied in a serious tone. Tsumugi's lifted in joy as she awaited Yui's revelation. "It's Mio-chan's birthday today, isn't it?" she cried out, causing Tsumugi's happy expression to visibly deflate.

"No, I guess I was just mistaken," she mumbled in reply.

"Oh!" Yui replied simply before Tsumugi began to feed her more lunch, a slightly saddened and disappointed tinge to her usually gentle and happy features.

*** K-ON! ***

Evening came quickly for the sad blonde. She had gone the rest of the day not seeing Yui at all due to their class schedule. But overall, she was upset that Yui had seemingly forgotten their anniversary.

_'It's alright...Yui-chan has a lot on her mind, I'm sure. Last year we were still in high school, she could remember more easily...'_ Tsumugi told herself as she walked down the sidewalk, heading towards the apartment she shared with the brunette.

Tsumugi unlocked the apartment door and entered, shutting and locking the door behind her before setting her school bag down and slipping her shoes off. She walked into the dim apartment, the only light being the golden orange glow from the setting sun that shined in through the living room windows. As she strolled into the living room, she was startled and almost screamed as Yui jumped out in front of her.

"Surprise!" Yui cried out as she giggled. Tsumugi pressed her hand against her rapidly beating heart before she recovered and smiled at Yui's antics.

"S-surprise?" Tsumugi replied questioningly, her voice shaking slightly from her scare. Yui grinned and giggled more as she grabbed the blonde's hand, squeezing it lovingly as she pulled her along to the dining room.

Tsumugi excitedly wondered what the surprise was until the pair entered the kitchen. Her eyes went wide as she saw what Yui's surprise was. The dinner table had two meals already prepared on it and awaiting the two diners. But, more importantly, was a plain, white, unopened box at the center of the table. Tsumugi stared in awe as Yui simply smiled in excitement, gazing at the blonde expectantly, as if to nudge her on. However, once over her surprise, Tsumugi noticed that the box was squashed inwards. She walked forward and tilted her head to the side as she examined the box.

"What happened to it?" she asked curiously. Yui blushed in embarrassment and rubbed the back of her head.

"I accidentally sat on it..." she admitted as her self-conscious blush deepened. Tsumugi's mind flashed back to the odd shape in Yui's bag and how it had been crunched when the brunette had sat down on her bag at lunch.

"At lunch? You had it in your bag all day?" Tsumugi asked in surprise. Yui nodded rapidly.

"I made it for you and wanted to give it to you at school! But I couldn't think of a time to do it...so I skipped my last class and came home early to fix all this up!" Yui explained as she gestured towards the table. Tsumugi smiled even more happily, pressing her hand gently against her chest.

_'She did all this for me...'_ she thought, truly touched by the sentiment. Yui opened the box up for Tsumugi, which revealed a mashed cake inside with the lettering: _'Happy Anniversary, Mugi-chan!'_

Tsumugi gasped, light tears welling up in her eyes as she was overwhelmed by the loving gesture. "You made this?" she asked as her voice choked with joy. Yui again nodded happily.

"I'm sorry it got smushed...but, I'm sure it's still good! Try it!" Yui prompted as she grabbed a fork and forked up a piece, holding it up to Tsumugi's mouth. Tsumugi gladly opened her mouth and allowed the brunette to feed her. "Is it good? Is it good?" Yui excitedly chanted.

_'It's delicious...'_ Tsumugi thought rather than said as her mouth was full. She swallowed the cake then opened her mouth to state her thoughts, but she was cut off as Yui saw her chance and dove in, locking her lips to Tsumugi's in a loving kiss. Tsumugi was surprised but quickly pressed back into the kiss, pulling Yui into a light hug. Yui's tongue darted out and licked up the cakey remnants from the blonde's lips before she pulled back and beamed at the blonde.

"It was delicious," Tsumugi said as she smiled affectionately at her girlfriend, giving an uncharacteristically sly wink at the double meaning to her words.

Yui giggled and blushed then detached herself from the blonde and handed her a fork. The two lovers then proceeded to feed each other pieces of their anniversary cake as the golden evening sun slowly slipped below the Tokyo skyline.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Commentary:<strong> Hope you all enjoyed! All feedback is happily welcomed!


End file.
